It Is You I Have Loved
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: crossover with General Hospital. After 8 years, Kimberly and Tommy meet again. But how will the rangers react to Kimberly's news? The prologue and Chapter 1 are going to be taken down and rewriten in the near future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, General Hospital, or any of the characters currently in the story.

Summary: Crossover with General Hospital. The rangers haven't heard from Kim since the letter, except Jason and Trini. What will happen when they all find out where she has been and how will they react to her new friends from Port Charles?

Author's note:

This story is a combination of two shows, so this chapter is pretty much to explain what is happening and how people met. I had posted this story before. I am trying it again. This takes place during Dino Thunder.

* * *

Prologue

Kimberly Hart sat in her hospital bed thinking about the last couple days. Eight years ago she would have laughed if you were to tell her what was in store for her. She would do anything to change her decision to go to Florida. She would do anything to go back and stay in Angel Grove with Tommy and the gang.

Unfortunately she couldn't turn back time…

She couldn't change that Zedd kidnapped her…

She couldn't change that he forced her to write that letter…

She couldn't change that he beat and starved her…

She couldn't change that when she finally got away she was raped…

She couldn't change any of it…

All she could do was let her new friends protect her and gather enough courage to call some of her old friends. She had only been away from Zedd for a month.

She remembered the whole thing and she knew she would never forget…

**Flashback**

"_Please work!" she begged her communicator as her fingers inched closer to the transport button. Zedd had allowed her to walk the halls of his moon palace today. She was able to slip away from the guards and was trying to escape from the palace that she had been calling her prison for close to eight years._

_Her fingers inched closer to the transport button. She had tried it before but it didn't work in the walls of the moon palace. She didn't have any powers or the ability to morph, but the crane had come back to her years ago._

_She knew that Zedd could no longer hurt the world. Zordon had died so Zedd and Rita were incapable of doing such, but before Zordon died, Zedd and Rita had vowed to 'take a life' from Kimberly on the eighth anniversary of her arrival there._

_That was four and a half months from now and Kim wasn't exactly ready to hand over her life to muscle man and his wife._

"_Please God, let this work!" she prayed as she finally pressed the button._

_She opened her eyes and was so happy at what she saw. She stood in the middle the condo she had bought in Florida. It was exactly as she had left it. The sun was shinning threw the messy windows and it hurt her eyes. She hadn't seen sun in almost eight years. There were no rooms that she was allowed in with windows in Zedd's castle. The table she had bought for the kitchen was covered in a fine layer of dust. _

_She soon found that the electricity had been turned off. 'I'm not surprised.'_

_She did notice on thing out of place. There was an envelope on the couch. It read January 15th 2000. She walked over and picked it up:_

Dear Kim

I don't know where you are, but I've been here for a week. I don't know what's happening with you. Why won't you talk to any of us? I don't understand.

Please Kim, call me or Trini or someone. We just want to know why you did what you did and why you won't return our calls or mail. Please call me. My number is (847) 904-7484.

Please Kim… we miss you.

Jason

_Kim had run out to the street and found a pay phone and then called Jason immediately and begged him to come down. He sounded angry when she had said who it was, but he finally had agreed. _

_She told him about Zedd and Rita and made him promise that he wouldn't tell the others. He had fought her on it, saying that the others, and especially Tommy should know what really happened. Kimberly told him no. Even if she had escaped, she didn't know if Zedd and Rita could still come after her. _

_He had stayed for a weekend then left, but not without attempting to convince her to come back to Angel Grove with him._

_After a week Kim couldn't stand being in Florida. She felt like she was being watched and she knew that she was. She left the apartment and headed north. She once stopped in a town and worked at a local diner, but she could feel Zedd again after only three and a half weeks and she and her pink jeep rolled out of town._

_One day she stopped in a town by the name of Port Charles for the night. There was a sigh on the door that read:_

_**ROOMS AVALIBLE**_

_**SEE BOBBIE**_

_She went in and walked up to the older man behind the counter. "Hello. Um… Could I speak to Bobbie? I need a room."_

"_Sure, but she is talking with her daughter downstairs at the moment. Could I get you some coffee of soda or something while you wait."_

"_Sure. Do you have hot chocolate?" she asked._

"_Of course." He went in the back and came out a minute later with a mug of hot chocolate. "So are you new in town?" he asked._

"_Yes, but I don't think I'll be here long."_

"_Why is that?" he asked curiously._

"_Jealous ex-boyfriend." She lied._

_He smiled. "If you ever need help, you can come tell me 'cause I've got a son who would definitely help. He hates when people mistreat women."_

"_Thanks, but I'm not sure that anyone can help me. My name is Kimberly."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mike. So, where are you from?"_

"_Angel Grove, California originally, but I've lived in Miami, Florida for years." Kimberly said. 'Well, it's sorta true.'_

"_Mike?" A voice called from the kitchen. _

"_I'm out here." He responded._

"_I'm Bobbie," a woman said coming and smiling at Kimberly. "What can I do for you dear?"_

"_I need a room." Kim said._

"_Well right this way," Bobbie said leading Kim upstairs._

_

* * *

_

_She finally made it back to the diner. She walked up the side alley toward the front door. _

_Everything happened quickly. A man popped up from behind a trashcan. He grabbed her from behind and put some cloth over her mouth. Before she knew what hit her she passed out. _

_The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital room._

_Mike and Bobbie stood on one side of her bed talking to several people. She had seen them before. There was the woman from the docks, the Italian man, the blue eyed man, and the woman in the park. Mike and Bobbie had gotten them to come because they figured that Kim could probably use the friends. She learned they were named Sam (from the docks), Sonny (Italian guy), Jason (blue-eyed guy), and Courtney (woman in the park)._

_Sonny and Jason seemed to get along well with each other. They talked to Kim a bit guardedly, but kindly all the same. They both shot disgusted looks at Courtney though. They apparently weren't on very good terms. Courtney though, didn't seem to really care and just sat as far away from the two as possible. Sam sat quietly, watching the whole exchange with little input. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jason and Sonny had left with Sam an hour ago. They had talked with Courtney civilly enough to agree that the blonde would stay at the hospital with Kim that night along with one of Sonny's guards, Max.

"Do you know who raped you?" Courtney asked when the others left.

"No, they came up from behind me. They put a cloth over my mouth and I woke up here."

"You seem awfully calm for finding out you were just raped." Courtney told her.

"I've learned to stay calm. It's part of my nature."

"I don't know how you do it."

"I've been through much worse in my life. Much, much worse."

"Such as…" Courtney prompted.

"I'm afraid I can't say right now. I was sworn to secrecy about it years ago."

"You aren't in a mob or something are you?" Courtney asked.

"No, no mob."

* * *

The next day, Jason arrived with yet another blonde woman. This one was named Carly. She was Bobbie's daughter and Sonny's wife. "We're going to bring you back to Jason's penthouse. You'll be safe there. No one can get in unless they go through the guards." Carly told her.

"I already have a room above Kelly's…" Kim began to object.

"Nonsense. We'll get your things." Carly told her.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sorry about her, but Carly is used to getting her way."

Thus, Kim moved in with Jason, who was also housing Sam. They lived across the hall from Sonny, Carly, and their two sons, Michael and Morgan. Kim continued to meet up with Courtney, who she seemed to get along best with, much to Sonny and Jason's dislike.

* * *

After a month, Kimberly had discovered that she was pregnant. She was devastated.

"I understand." Courtney told her as they sat on the couches at Courtney's loft. "There are plenty of options if you don't want the baby…"

"No, you _don't_ understand. This is so bad… so, so, so bad…"

"Kim…"

"Courtney. I need to tell you something, but you need to swear never to tell anyone. I think I need to tell Carly, Sam, and Jason too."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me to the penthouse…"

"No. Jason and my brother have made it quite clear that I'm not allowed to be there."

"Let me talk to Jason. Just promise me you'll come."

"Alright." Courtney agreed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's note

Ok. Well here are family trees from Port Charles.

Mike Corbin works at Kelly's diner. He has a son and a daughter. His son is Sonny Corinthos. Sonny is a mob boss. Sonny's wife is Carly (she'll come in later). Carly owns a club called the Cellar. They have two sons, Michael and Morgan. Mike's daughter is Courtney Matthews-Morgan. She owns a foundation for kids. She was married to Jason Morgan, but they got divorced.

Jason Morgan was born as a Quatermaine, but he got in a car crash and lost his memory years ago. He went to work for Sonny and changed his last name to Morgan. He is Sonny's enforcer. He hates all of the Quatermaines except his sister Emily and his grandmother who recently died.

Sam McCall just recently had a miscarriage at 8 months. Her father died about a year ago. She lives with Jason and her and Carly HATE each other.

Bobbie is Carly's mother and she owns Kelly's with her brother Luke.

Jasper Jacks ('Jax' will come in later in the story) hates Sonny and Jason and is 'in love' with Courtney. He owns an oil company out of Alaska.

Those are pretty much the only people you'll need to know.

I also known that by dying Zordon got rid of Rita and Zedd and made them good, but I'm changing it for this story. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kim had a pretty good screaming match with Jason over the phone, but came out victorious in the end. Jason begrudgingly allowed his ex-wife into the penthouse when they arrived an hour later. Sam sat on a chair reading while Carly sat on the couch glaring at the woman. "I think this is the first time I've ever been in the same room as Carly with her being quiet." Kimberly joked to Courtney.

Courtney smiled. "Yeah, she hates Sam. I don't like her either."

"I know." Kimberly turned to the other three occupants of the room. "I need to get something. I'll be right back."

Kimberly went up to her room and pulled rather large box from her closet. She had brought it with her from Florida. She took out a photo album. She carried it down the stairs and sat it on the coffee table.

Sam sat on Kim's left in an armchair. Jason sat on the couch behind the coffee table next to Carly. Courtney sat in the armchair to the right of Kim.

She had already informed all present about her pregnancy.

"I'm not going to have the baby." Kim told them.

"Are you getting an abortion?" Carly asked shocked.

"No. I need you all to swear that what I tell you will never be revealed to anyone else. I don't even know if I'm supposed to tell you this. And if my friends ever found out… oh they'd _kill_ me… although, if I ever see him again, Tommy will anyway."

"Have you been threatened?" Jason asked concerned. Kim could see rage boiling up behind his eyes.

"No. I was not threatened. Well, I kind of was, but it was years ago, and you really wouldn't understand, because I haven't explained it yet. Although, I'm not completely sure you'll understand or believe me anyway…"

"Kim, you're rambling… and I have no idea what you're rambling about." Carly told her.

"Right." Kim took out a photo album. She opened the cover revealing a picture of six teenagers with smoothies on the first page. "These are my friends from high school. The guy in black is Zack. Billy is wearing blue. Trini is in yellow. Jason is wearing red. I knew the four of them from the time I was little. I'm wearing pink. The five of us were selected for something rather unusual when I was a freshman in high school. Tommy, he's next to me wearing green, he joined us a little while later after he tried to kill all of us…"

"He tried to kill you?!" Jason shouted in shock. "And you call him your friend?!"

"Jason, he was under a spell."

"A spell?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Turn the page, you'll understand."

On the next page, there was a picture of the team in uniform holding their helmets in the command center. "Zack, Billy, Jason, Trini, and I were the five Original Power Rangers from Angel Grove. Tommy moved into our school with his parents. These two guys, Bulk and Skull, were hitting on me, and Tommy came over and scared them off. I asked if he wanted to hang out with my friends and I at the youth center after school. He said sure, but he never showed. I tried to talk to him the next day, but he was cold and distant. We eventually found out that Rita had put him under a spell and made him the evil green ranger. Jason was able to break the curse, and Tommy came to our side."

The others just stared at Kim. Sam gave her a 'are you crazy?' look. Courtney looked a bit uncomfortable and slightly confused. Carly looked at Kim like it was story time in the kindergarten room. Jason gave her a look saying that he knew a good shrink he could call in the morning.

Kim decided to ignore them and go on anyways. "His powers started to go though. He asked me to the spring dance, and I went with him." Kim pointed to a picture of the two dancing on the next page. "His powers went not long after that. He went up to his uncle's cabin to cope. He didn't really know what to do I guess. Anyway, Billy found out that our mentor was working on creating a new power for a new ranger. We were upset. Tommy was already a part of our team. We trusted Zordon and his assistant Alpha though, so we didn't say anything. They called us to the command center to introduce us to the new addition to our team. It was Tommy, just with new powers." With this, she flipped the page to show the same six teens at the park with Tommy now wearing white.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack were offered places at the Peace Conference over in Europe, so they were replaced by Rocky, Aisha, and Adam." Kim flipped a handful of pages to show Tommy and Billy with three new teenagers sitting at a table with Kim on a balance beam in the background.

"You did gymnastics?" Courtney asked, moving to sit on the couch next to Carly. Sam also moved over so she was next to Jason. The couch was getting filled up.

"Yeah. I started gymnastics when I was little, but we'll get to that in a minute." Kim told them. "At one point, some construction site accidentally freed this evil genius type monster who called himself Ivan Ooze. He had a bit of a grudge against our mentor Zordon who had a hand in imprisoning him in the first place. Ooze got into the command center, messed with Alpha's wiring, then destroyed the tube that was Zordon's life force…"

"Your mentor was in a tube?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was an alien. The Tube kept him alive. I actually didn't know that he had a body until that day. We always just saw him as a floating head." Kim explained.

"I'm not gonna ask." Carly said.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to explain." Kim responded.

"Wait, was this the thing where their were giant robot things running on purple gunk that was all over the news like nine or ten years ago?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't remember that." Jason said

"No crap. You lost your memory." Carly reminded him. "Anyway, you probably wouldn't have come across it. It was in California and you and Sonny don't have any connections over there."

"Anyway, because Ooze destroyed the command center, we had to find an alternate power source. Alpha sent us to a planet called Phaedos. There was a great power there. We were able to find it, and we each received a new uniform and an animal spirit which was all our own. Mine is the crane." With that, Kimberly closed her eyes and glowed pink. There was a blinding flash, and when they could see again, Jason, Sam, Carly, and Courtney found a pink ninja with a gold crane breastplate standing in front of them. The woman pulled down the facemask and pulled back the cloth covering her head. It was Kimberly. "Tommy became the Falcon. Aisha is the Bear. Rocky is the Ape. Billy is the Wolf. And Adam is the Frog. We were able to go back to Angel Grove and defeat Ivan Ooze and save Zordon. We lived in relative peace for a while. Well, we still had a monster every few days, but no more power loses."

"You still have powers?" Carly asked. She seemed to be the only one who completely believed Kimberly.

"I have the crane. I don't have a zord or anything, but I have the great power. I guess the crane came back to me when Kat switched power sources." Kim mused.

"Who's Kat?" Jason asked.

"She was taken by Rita and Zedd and made evil as well. She stole my power coin and it made me sick. I almost died. I eventually did get it back, and we broke the spell on Kat too. Around the same time, a famous gymnastic coach came to Angel Grove and offered me a place to train for the Pan Globals in Florida. I gave Kat my power coin and I left. I never should have gone to Florida. Lord Zedd and Rita kidnapped me. They told me that after eight years, they would kill me. I was forced to write a letter to Tommy breaking up with him so no one would come looking for me. Zordon, not long after, sacrificed his life so that Zedd and Rita couldn't hurt anyone anymore, but because they had taken an oath to kill me before Zordon died, they could still kill me. I escaped about two months ago now. I think they can still get me though, even though I am on Earth. My death is due in two and a half months."

"This can't be real…" Jason started.

"Jason Morgan, I'm standing in front of you wearing a pink ninja suit. Of course this is real."

"This is why you were able to handle the rape. You dealt with monsters when you were in high school." Courtney said looking up from the album.

"I don't understand why you told us this." Sam said.

"I need you to understand when it happens. I don't want you all going paranoid thinking that someone is going after you." She looked pointedly at Jason. "And I need you all to come up with a story to tell everyone else, especially my mother, when I die."

Suddenly Courtney started to cry. Carly, Sam, and Jason looked at Courtney in shock. Kim went over and hugged the bawling woman. "This isn't fair!" Courtney choked out.

The others couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but Courtney did mention Jason and Sonny. Kimberly calmed Courtney, powered down, and turned to Jason, Sam, and Carly. "I'm going to stay over at the loft tonight with Courtney."

"I'll sent Max with you." Jason said.

"No you won't. Courtney and I can defend ourselves just fine."

"Kimberly…"

"Jason. Stop. Just stop. I can defend myself just fine. I was a ranger for three years. All my friends were into martial arts, and they all taught me and sparred with me. I don't need to be babysat by your guards. And I'm not going to stop being friends with Courtney just because she saved you and her brother from being thrown into jail. Oh, about that…"

"Kimmie…" Courtney said, sounding a bit uneasy.

"No Court. He needs to hear this. Jason, when you let go you Courtney, you let go of the best thing in your life. All she did was save you from a life in prison. You should be making babies with her right now for that, not ignoring her." At this, Courtney and Jason both turned pale. "You let Sonny take her away from you; from what I understand, this isn't the first time. Look, I know that you love Carly, Sonny, and the boys. I know that you're loyal to Sonny and I understand that he saved you from a dysfunctional family, but this is ridiculous. You need to defy Sonny every once and a while so you can have a life too instead of just doing Sonny's dirty work. Stop being such a pushover and grow some balls."

Kim picked up a bag she had packed earlier, took a stunned Courtney by the arm, and then marched out the door.

The three remaining in the room sat in shocked silence.

"Kim just yelled at me." Jason stated still trying to get his head around being reprimanded by the petite, mild-mannered brunette.

"She's right you know." Sam told him picking up Kim's album. She stood up and started toward her room upstairs. "Like Kimberly said, grow some balls."

"For once, I agree with Ms. McCall." Carly said before leaving as well.

* * *

A month later

Kimberly entered Jason's penthouse after fulfilling her craving for peanut butter ice cream. Carly and Sam sat inside chatting animatedly about some plot to reorder Sonny's kitchen to piss him off. He had taken away Carly's junk food again, and she wasn't pleased. She wanted revenge, and the best revenge on Sonny was messing with his kitchen.

Once they saw Kim come in, they turned to the other plot they were planning. Kim, Carly, and Sam wanted to get Courtney and Jason back together.

"Could we strand them on some undiscovered tropical island?" Sam asked.

"I vote artic." Carly put in.

"Why artic?" Sam asked.

"They'll have to use each other for warmth." Carly said.

"Tropical would be better. They can be so stubborn, so we might come back to see them frost bitten and bitter. If we set them on a tropical island, the heat would force them to shed their clothes." Kim said.

"How are we going to find an undiscovered tropical island?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Kim said. Carly agreed.

"We've been at this for a month, and nothing works." Carly complained. "They won't talk or it is impossible. If it isn't one of them, it's illegal. Why are so many things illegal?"

Kim shrugged.

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Sam said.

"Hello?" Pause. "No. She lives here. Give me a minute, I'll get her." Sam took the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's for you." She said to Kim. "Jason, but not our Jason. I think it might be the Jason from your photo album."

Kim took the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh, hey Jase." Pause. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't have much of a choice. Zedd and Rita were watching me." Pause. "No, it's okay. They know." Pause. "Yes, they. You were talking to Sam. Carly is here too. I also told Jason and Courtney." Pause. "I didn't have much of a choice. If Zedd and Rita come and kill me and they find my body…" Pause. "Sorry. Why'd you call? I'm sure you didn't go through all that trouble just to see how I was." Pause. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Pause. "AHHH! Is she there?" Pause. "Well, put her on!" Pause. "Kat! How are you? I've missed you so much!" Pause. Kim took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm calm. Sorry for asking too many questions." Pause. "What did he tell you?" Pause. "Did he tell you about the baby?" Pause. "Good. It's alright. I'm fine." Long Pause. "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Pause. "Really? I'd love too!" Pause. "Oh Kat, you and Jase are too good to me." Pause. "Of course. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Kim hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"I've got a plan." Kim said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"My friends, Kat and Jason, are getting married. Kat asked me to be in the wedding party, so I have to go to California. They have two extra tickets for me to bring two people of my choice as well." Kim explained.

"Jason and Courtney?" Carly guessed.

Kim nodded.

"When do you leave?" Sam asked.

"Three days."

"Well, then, you'd better get convincing them." Carly told her. "I'll take care of Sonny."

"You should wait until after you get him to let Jason off to reorganize the kitchen." Sam suggested.

"And don't mention that Courtney's going too." Kim added.

"You're right." Carly said addressing both of them. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Courtney's Loft

3 Hours Later

Courtney walked in the door and collapsed on the couch. "I hate people." She told herself. She glanced over at the phone and found that the voicemail light was blinking. "Ugh… if it's Jax, I'll kill myself."

She had to be honest with herself. She was dating Jax more because she had nothing to do than anything else. He talked too much for her taste. He was arrogant, which she couldn't stand, and he was possessive too. He didn't like her brother, but Sonny and Courtney weren't speaking anyway.

Courtney couldn't see herself with living with Jax. She couldn't see herself married to him. If she did marry him, it would be going against everything she believed in. Jax wanted a cookie cutter wife that stayed at home all day cooking and cleaning. He'd expect her to raise their kids and have dinner on the table when he got home from work.

There were just a few problems with that scenario. First, Courtney wanted a job. She wasn't giving that up. Second, it was almost impossible for Courtney to have kids. Third, Courtney didn't like cleaning and wasn't much for cooking, except on special occasions. Finally, Jax liked his way only. They would get into fights much too often. Yes, she and Jax would be a match made in Hell.

Courtney listened as the messages began to play.

"Hello Courtney. This is Jax. I made reservations for us tonight at the new Italian restaurant up the street from my apartment. I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Call me when you get my message. See you tonight." His voice said.

Courtney paused the machine. He _expected_ her to go. He didn't _ask_ her if she wanted to go out. He _told_ her. And didn't he know by now that she found seven thirty to be way too late to eat? Courtney pushed play again, and a different voice greeted her ears.

"Hey Court. It's Kim. Do you want to go to Kelly's with me for dinner tonight? I have a bit of a proposition for you, and some awesome news from my old friends. Please say yes. Please? Well, if you can come, call me. If not, I'll kidnap you some other time. Bye."

Courtney laughed. "I love you Kim." She told the thin air around her. "You just gave me a reason to ditch Jax."

Courtney picked up her phone and dialed the number to the penthouse hoping that Kim answered the phone and not Jason or Sam.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, it's me. I can come tonight." Courtney told her. "And I have to thank you."

"Why's that?" Kim asked.

"Jax wanted me to go to that Italian place with him. Kim, their pasta sucks. And I don't think I can spend another minute with him." Courtney said.

"Glad to save you. It's what I do." Kim joked. "Meet me there at six? Is twenty minutes enough time to get ready?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I've got to call Jax, tell him I'm ditching him, get changed really fast, and run out of here before he gets here demanding that I come with him, alright?"

"Okay. I'll make sure to find a table in the corner. Bye."

"Bye." Courtney hung up and decided to get changed first, so she could make her escape quicker. She traded her pinstripe skirt suit, high heels, and stockings for a pair of blue jeans, socks, sneakers, and a white fitted t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed down toward the street. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Jax's number.

"Hello Courtney." Jax answered.

"Hi. Where are you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm at my apartment getting ready for dinner. You should wear something nice." He told her.

"About that. I already had plans for dinner tonight." She lied.

"Well break them." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't understand." She said as she started walking towards Kelly's on the sidewalk. "I had these plans all week. I'm not going to break them."

"Who are your plans with?" He asked annoyed.

"Kimberly."

"Ever since she came into town, you have been blowing me off. Come with me tonight. You can go out to dinner with her some other night." He commanded.

"No. Don't tell me what to do. I don't have to go out with you if I don't want to." She didn't wait for an answer; she just hung up and walked faster toward the diner.

When she entered, she spotted Kimberly in a green sweater at a table in the back. She wasn't the only one at the table though. Jason was with her.

Courtney sighed. 'This better not be another attempt to get us together Kim.' She thought. She walked over to the table and sat down opposite Jason so Kim was in between them.

"Stop giving me that look guys. If I were trying to get you together, I wouldn't be here. Carly, Sam, and I would be attempting to find a tropical island to dump you on." Kim told them.

"Then why are we here?" Jason asked.

"Because I have some good news. My friends, Jason and Kat, are getting married in three weeks. They have three tickets to Angel Grove waiting at the airport for Wednesday." Kim explained.

"And you want us to go." Courtney finished. "Why us? You, Carly, and Sam get along so well."

"Because you both need a vacation. And as much as I love Carly and Sam, they aren't too good for emotional support. I'm really going to need emotional support."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I haven't spoken to any of my friends for almost eight years. Jason and Kat both know what happened, but no one else does. As far as they know, I left them for Pan Globals, found another guy and dumped Tommy, dropped out of Pan Globals, and never bothered to call and see how everyone was. And as far as they know, I missed my best friend's funeral even after they called me and told me about it. I need to visit Trini's grave, and I can't do that alone. I have to face the love of my life, and I can't do that alone. I'm not actually sure that I can even do it with help."

"What if Tommy got married? What if he's happy with five kids and a beautiful wife?" Kim cried.

"What if he isn't?" Jason asked.

"Jason, Tommy was the most sought after guy when I was in high school. He was handsome, kind, and a black belt. Of course he's married. She's probably tall, skinny, and blonde."

"Oh Kim. You don't know that." Courtney argued.

"Why do I still love him after all this time?" Kim asked herself. She was wiping at her tears furiously.

Jason and Courtney both reached out at the same time. Jason wrapped his arm around Kim's waist while Courtney had her by the shoulders. After about ten minutes, Kim stopped crying and their food arrived. Kim had ordered for Courtney before she arrived. They ate in silence for a while.

"I'll go Kim. I just need to talk to Sonny." Jason said.

"No need. Carly already did. He agreed that you needed a vacation." Kim said. Jason shrugged. "What about you Courtney?"

"Why not? I love California." Courtney agreed.

Courtney and Jason ordered coffee while Kim went for chocolate ice cream. They talked about where to meet and what they would need to bring.

They were just about finished when Jax walked in. The trio didn't notice him as he walked towards the table. He grabbed Courtney by the arm, pulled her up from her chair and spun her around so she was in between him and the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ blow me off these people. You are _my_ girlfriend. I don't want you anywhere near _that_." He spat referring to Kimberly. "I'm not even sure why you want to be around her. Look how weak she is. She was raped and couldn't even defend herself or give the police the identity of the rapist."

"You leave Kim the hell out of this Jax." Courtney said, her voice quivering. She wasn't sure if it was because of her own anger or the anger in Jax's eyes.

"I don't think I will. Oh, and look, it's your ex-husband. Didn't we already have this conversation? He is done with you. He hates you. I'm the only one you can trust. I don't care if you still love him. You aren't allowed to anymore. Now. Let's go. We have reservations and you aren't properly dressed yet."

"I already told you that I don't want to go. I ate with Jason and Kim."

"Let's go. NOW."

"Leave her alone." Jason said, now behind Jax.

"Stay out of this Morgan." Jax said.

"I said let her go." Jason said. His voice was low and his eyes stared coldly at Jax.

"No. I-"

Before Jax could finish, Courtney kneed him in the groin.

"You Bitch!" He screamed at her.

"Come on guys. I think it's time we leave." Kim said. She grabbed Jason and Courtney each by the hand and pulled them out of the diner after throwing some money on the table.

* * *

When they got to Courtney's loft, Jason hugged Kim goodbye, agreeing that she should stay with Courtney. He didn't hug Courtney, or even shake her hand, but he did say, "I'll see you both on Wednesday." With a half-smile at Courtney, he left.

"Oh yes. There's hope." Kim thought.

* * *

This is a nice long chapter for you all. I thought I'd give you a long one to read. I'm leaving for Japan at 2am Saturday morning. I'll be there for two weeks. After that, I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update my fanfictions. Hope you all enjoy.

Tommy and the gang will show up next chapter. On to California!

Allie


	3. Leaving

I am totally and completely disgusted with myself for taking so long to update this story. I honestly forgot that I began to write it. So, quick update on me; the last time I posted for this story, I had just finished my junior year of HS. I'm now nearing the end of my Freshman year of college. I have to say that I'm horribly disappointed with the first two chapters of this story, so they will be rewritten in the near future. At the moment, this chapter is off the top of my head because anything I might have written is on my computer at home, and I am on my laptop at school. I am posting this right now as a peace offering, and because I like where this ends as I have it. I am going to continue writing after I post this because I have no homework tonight!

* * *

Leaving:

Carly decided that the most efficient way to get the three to the airport was to drive them herself so they wouldn't have to leave cars in the car park. So, on Wednesday, Kim and Jason said their goodbyes to Sonny and Sam at the penthouse then headed off to the Loft to pick up Courtney (although, Sonny wasn't made aware of this particular detail). The car ride was somewhat tense. Jason and Courtney had somehow both ended up in the cramped back seat, forcing the twos' knees to bump whenever Carly took a turn too sharply.

Kim watched a myriad of emotions flit over Carly's face. Finally she asked, "what is it, Carly?"

The woman seemed to struggle with herself for a minute before she finally blurted out, "what are you going to do after the wedding?" Her eyes were glued fiercely on the road. "I mean, you'll only… you'll only have a month. Are you going to stay there? Come back to us? Go somewhere else?"

Kim sighed and contemplated her answer quietly for a minute before whispering "I don't know."

"I just mean," Carly began again, her voice a few notes higher than usual, "will I see you again?"

"I wish I could say that you will, but I really don't know." Kim answered. "I guess it depends on what happens with my friends. I might come back, but they would be more able to handle the situation. At the same time, I don't think many of them will accept me back, and I'm pretty sure that none of them will take me back completely. I really think that, in the end, I'll just be better off leaving all together. I have somewhere I can go that no one will think to look for me. No one will go there until it's already happened."

"So, after today, you just disappear forever from my life?"

"I guess so."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes before Carly finally choked out, "I want to be there when they bury you. I want to be able to see you one last time, even if you… even if you aren't really there."

"Carly, I don't think that a good idea-"

"Please Courtney. I need to. I just need to."

"I'll tell Jase to invite everyone from Port Charles, if there is anything left to bury." Kim finally conceded.

Carly nodded and allowed one of her hands to release the death grip it had on the steering wheel so it could wipe away a tear that was forming in her eye.

.:*:.

It had been predetermined that it would be easier if Carly never entered the airport, so goodbyes were said outside the building on a cement sidewalk.

Carly went to Jason first. She hugged him, told him to have a good trip, and reminded him that her husband wasn't there to control him. He let out a sigh of exasperation at the hint.

She hugged Courtney next. She was also wished a good trip, and then she was told that California had good weather that time of the year and it would be a wonderful idea to get some sun on the beach in a bikini. Courtney rolled her eyes and inconspicuously checked to see if Jason had heard the comment. He hadn't. She looked relieved.

Carly approached Kimberly rather cautiously. She carefully placed a palm on Kim's still flat stomach. "Goodbye baby Hart." She sniffed. She finally looked Kimberly in the eyes and proceeded to burst into tears and pull the former pink ranger into her arms in one swift movement. "This isn't fair, this isn't fair" was her mantra. After a few minutes, Carly calmed down and pulled away from Kim a little bit. "Tell Tommy the truth, regardless of if he's with someone or not." She advised. "You never know, maybe he'll want to keep you close, as a friend, until your time's up." She sniffed again. "And maybe, he'll want something more than that. Hell, he might even be able to find a way to save you. Just, let yourself be happy before you reach the end."

Kim nodded. "I'll write to you."

Carly promptly turned and began walking back to her car; stiff backed, head held high, tears streaming down her face. Silently, she whispered to the static air around her. "Goodbye Kimberly. I'll miss you. I hope you can find some happiness."


End file.
